


the world fits inside your arms

by flyingthesky



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Babies, Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Future Fic, Light BDSM, Pregnancy, i accidentally threw some fandom in here, i'm not going to try and explain this fic to anyone, marvelous girls should be a real thing but it's not, no really there's cunnilingus everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew's a little bit in love with a lot of people. He's the most in love with Emma, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world fits inside your arms

_**Question: Andrew, could you talk about your great connection with Jesse, and do you have anything coming up in the future?**_  
 **Andrew Garfield:** _[laughs]_ Very good, very good. It's a smart one . . . Um, my connection with Jesse, uh . . . I can talk. I can talk about that for _days_ , and weeks and months and years. Um, yeah—no, I.  
 **Justin Timberlake:** You probably shouldn't.  
 **Andrew Garfield:** No, but I will. Um . . . No, I mean. You know. We, ah . . . We, ah . . . There was some subconscious forces happening as we were kind of going in on this kind of rehearsal process and, you know. Maybe it was probably just from my own perspective, but you know. I, I. My subconscious knew I had to fall in love with him. And, uh, see him as a brother and, uh, you know. And have a genuine love for him. And it was very easy to project that onto such a kind of innocent face. Um . . . And, uh, an innocent soul. And uh, you know, it was really lovely to, uh—it's so fucking weird and awkward saying this right here with you. Um, but I'm gonna keep going.  
 **Jesse Eisenberg:** I can leave?  
 **Andrew Garfield:** No. Stay, stay. Uh, you need to hear this. Um. No, I mean, uh. Yeah, it was great. And, you know, I've been a fan of him, of of Jesse as an actor for . . . You know. Uh, ever since I saw _Squid and the Whale_ and, uh, you know. And . . . You know, it was just a wonderful. A wonder thing to be able to have a genuine connection to someone and allow that to bleed. Bleed into, you know, uh, not being filmed and to allow everything to just kind of bleed in through. We, we'd share rides in together in the morning and we'd eat lobster in Boston and crab in Baltimore, and you know. Wherever we were we'd have the shellfish of the specific area of the United States. Um, you know. Little things like that. And, yeah. That was. That was just really a, a fun thing. And, uh, the second part of the question . . . Uh, haha, oh yeah! That, that part. Yeah, no. I'm, I'm gonna be Spider-Man.

It starts when they're filming _The Amazing Spider-Man_. No, that's not right. That's not right at all. It starts when Emma drops by Jesse's apartment while Andrew is there because Andrew has a girlfriend but he's maybe a little in love with Jesse still and trying to wean himself off of spending every waking moment in Jesse's company and twining around him, demanding Jesse's attention. He's heard about Emma, because when Andrew met Jesse, it's possible that Jesse had been a little in love with Emma and brought her up quite often. That's the trouble with making movies, Andrew thinks. It's inherently a business where you're constantly falling in love and trying to force yourself out of love twelve months later. That's why people date their co-stars: actors are usually people who fall in love fast and hard, people who love with their whole heart after one blinding smile. So really, Andrew _shouldn't_ be that surprised.

Emma still ties his tongue in knots when she walks into Jesse's apartment. She gives Jesse a hug, and Andrew's still trying to find the words he's lost when Jesse turns toward him and calls his name. It takes a second to register, and then Andrew smiles.

"This is Emma," Jesse says, "I told you about her during filming."  
"Ah," Andrew says as he walks toward them, "the lovely Miss Stone. Jesse talked about you quite a lot when we were filming—he says you're amazing."  
"Jesse says that about everyone," Emma says, less like she's denying to be modest and more like she's just stating a fact, "He told me you were amazing too."

When Emma smiles, her whole face lighting up with it, Andrew feels a little like he's being let in on a private joke. It's impossible not to smile back, and Andrew can see the way Jesse's shoulders slope with relief that his friends get along. He wonders how Jesse could even entertain the thought that they wouldn't, but doesn't voice it out loud. It's not generally considered polite to tell someone you've just met that you love them, even amongst actors, and even if Andrew could get away with passing it off as . Besides, Andrew's sure the feeling will fade with time and he and Emma will just be good friends the next time they meet at a party—regardless of the fact that they might barely know each other.

Being "good friends" with an actor is just that, though. You've met, maybe had a couple drinks together, and fallen in love (just a little). Then you don't see them for six months—but maybe you call or text or email—and then you're at an Oscars party and introducing them to your date for the night as "my good friend." The people that you've worked on movies with become family.

All in all, Andrew doesn't think he would have been very good at being anything but an actor. He's always loved too much and too fast for everyone around him. He's always loved everyone he spends more than five minutes with. There is nothing special about the way Andrew's heart skips beats when Emma shakes his hand, because it happens with everyone.

What is Marvelous Girls?  
 _By Riley Latos_

Marvelous Girls is a blog started after the release of the first Spider-Man movie and run by a bunch of marvelous girls that fucking love the Marvel Cinematic Universe. We used to be a strictly Spider-Man blog, but then Iron Man came out and all those other awesome movies and we expanded out focus a little.

Sometimes we post movie reviews or sneak peeks and trailers, but mostly what we do is post about the actors in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and what's going on with them. It's like JustJared or TMZ, but more specific to people who have played Marvel superheroes.

If you're interested, you can subscribe to our RSS feed or you can browse our archives for stuff that you like. We try to stay on top of everything, but we're only human so if you know something that we haven't talked about yet, you should always feel free to email hello@marvelousgirls.com.

**Tagged:** introduction, contact, riley lantos

Andrew kind of doesn't expect to ever work with Emma on a movie, he mostly does drama and she goes for comedy, but then she's cast as Gwen Stacey and he's the next Spider-Man. It's possible that Andrew's heart skips a beat when he's told, but he thinks that's just because he find Emma easy to be around and fun. He's still riding on the high from loving Jesse, though, and they're doing press for _The Social Network_ when Andrew gets told so he barely remembers that he's going to be Spider-Man until he has a chance to catch his breath and really let that fact sink in.

He's going to be _Spider-Man_.

This is literally the coolest thing that's ever happened to Andrew, because Spider-Man is awesome and his hero and he is going to be Spider-Man. It doesn't even matter if he's going to be in Tobey Maguire's shadow or people are going to question why they need another Spider-Man movie so soon. He, Andrew Garfield, is going to play Spider-Man. And Emma Stone is going to be Gwen Stacey. It's possible he's a little excited.

Filming doesn't start for a while though, because they seem to be working around Emma's schedule more than they're working around his, and Andrew has a couple weeks to breathe and spend time with his girlfriend. Who very politely tells him that she's going to date her co-star.

He would feel worse about it, but Shannon's a lovely girl and people fall in and out of love in this line of work all the time. All it means it that he hangs out with Jesse some before he's off to film _The Amazing Spider-Man_. It's definitely the biggest production he's ever been a part of, and it's really strange to think that he's signed on for a _franchise_. There are potentially going to be more of these movies and he'll be in all of them. This is probably what people everywhere are going to know him for _forever_.

It's pretty cool, if Andrew's being honest.

He and Emma spend a lot of time hanging out while the lights are being adjusted or they're on call but there's some unspecified problem or they're eating lunch and waiting for someone to yell at them and tell them to be back on set. There's actually a fair amount of downtime on the shoot, which Andrew is grateful for, but a lot of the time he and Emma aren't on call together.

Whenever they are, though, Andrew fights the urge to be in love with Emma. It's kind of a losing battle.

_The Social Network_ 's Andrew Garfield to star in Spider-Man Reboot  
 _By Callista Shimane_

Tobey Maguire has barely faded from our memories and Marvel's already planned a reboot of the film franchise: this time starring Andrew Garfield of _The Social Network_ as the beloved webslinger. Garfield is set to appear across from Emma Stone of _The Help_ in the reboot, but nothing else has been revealed yet.

It's rare for a reboot to take place so soon after a franchise has wrapped up, making Marvel's choice unusual but perhaps not without reason. Their cinematic universe has been closely interlinked for a while now with the recent release of both _Thor_ and _Captain America: The First Avenger_ , along with the Iron Man movies, all gearing up toward next summer's blockbuster _The Avengers_.

Maybe Marvel has larger plans in store for this reimagining of Spider-Man's origin story. Will Spider-Man make an appearance in next summer's _The Avengers_ too?

Probably not, but with so little information about either movie being released right now, it's hard to tell anything for sure. The one thing that is certain is that Andrew Garfield will have a lot to live up to in the wake of Tobey Maguire's performance of Peter Parker. From what we've seen of him, we certain Andrew Garfield will be able to pull of the vulnerability and snark of Peter Parker just fine.

Luckily Comic-Con is coming up soon and so is Marvel's annual announcement about their plans for the upcoming year. We're sure to get more details about this project when that time rolls around, but for now all we can do is wish Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone luck in bringing some of the most beloved comic characters to life.

All of us here at Marvelous Girls can't wait to see what comes of this movie. It looks like Summer 2012 is shaping up to be one blockbuster after another, and the anticipation is killing us!

**Tagged:** callista shimane, spider-man, spider-man reboot, tobey maguire, andrew garfield, emma stone, comic-con, the avengers, peter parker, gwen stacey, upcoming

Emma asks him to run the next day's scene with her, because she's not quite sure how they should play it, and Andrew agrees because he wants to spend more time with her. They get Chinese food from a nearby place that one of the lighting people recommends, and it's. Andrew doesn't want to say it's _bad_ , but it's certainly worth the price they paid for it—which was suspiciously low, in hindsight. There's not that much that they can do about it now, though, so Andrew just sets his sub-par chow mein on the coffee table and leans back against the couch.

"I don't think I'm ever listening to Greg's restaurant recommendations again," Emma says, making a face at her fried rice and setting it next to Andrew's cow mein, "Okay. Run the scene with me?"  
"If it means I don't have to eat the rest of that chow mein, I'll do it gladly."

He smiles at Emma, who laughs and shakes her head before twisting so she's facing Andrew. The light catches on her hair, and Andrew's still not quite used to the blond. He knows that it's her natural hair color—or at least he thinks she said it was—but the mental picture of Emma that Andrew has in his head is an Emma with dark red-brunette hair. He likes the blond, it just takes a little getting used to.

"Where do you want to start?"  
"Just, walk out to the balcony with me?"

Emma stands, and walks out onto the balcony with him like they're supposed to. Actually, Andrew not entirely sure where the scene is supposed to take place, but he assumes it's a balcony.

"Well," Emma says when they're walking toward the railing, "that was something."  
Andrew breathes out. "I'm sorry. You know I thought he was going to arrest me at one point?"

Touching her hands to the railing and rocking forward, the back, Emma looks out over the city. Andrew looks down at all the cars passing by and tries to fall into Peter.

"Nah," Emma says, "I wouldn't have let him arrest you."

Breathing out again and leaning forward until he's bent in half over the railing, Andrew fills with worry and secrets. He can feel Emma twisting to make sure he's okay, but mostly he's just overwhelm with the feeling that this is the girl he loves and she doesn't even know his secret identity. He'd tell her, but her father is the police chief and he seems to have something against what he's doing. The fight that _he's_ fighting.

"What happened to your face?"  
Peter straightens, "I want to tell you something."  
"Oh," Gwen smiles as she shifts to face him more fully, "Okay."

Suddenly nervous, Peter doesn't know how he's supposed to tell her. He looks to the side, then back to Gwen, and the words come out without him quite knowing what he's saying.

"I've been bitten," Peter says, then looks away.  
"It's all fine," Gwen says encouragingly.

There's a silence where Gwen's just smiling at him, and Peter looks away again. His hands are numb in his pockets, winds a terror in these cities full of buildings.

"Okay," Peter says, "Okay, okay, okay. I gotta tell you this one thing. I gotta tell you this one thing and it's about. It's about the vigilante and the car thief, alright?"

He's not looking directly at Gwen, head swinging nervously and making this all seem shiftier than he intended. It's just a secret he's never told anyone, so it's difficult to just come out and say it. He thinks people keep secrets because they can't speak them and then, at some point, they lose sight of how. Gwen looks surprised, and Peter can telling he's being confusing.

"Oh," Gwen says, taking a step away, "okay."  
"No," Peter says, waving a hand, "no, no, no."  
"You don't have to be sorry about that," Gwen says.  
"No," Peter says over her, "okay? Look. Forget that, I'm not gonna talk about that, I'm gonna talk about me. Okay?"

He's looking down now, at Gwen's perfect shoes versus his own scuffed and ragged ones. He doesn't really deserve her, but that's okay. Peter meets Gwen's eye.

She says: "What about you?"  
"It's impo—"

Peter stops, unsure of how to continue. There's not really anything. It's just. How do you say something like this? If secrets are supposed to bubble out of you, then why is it so hard to say _I'm Spider-Man_ to Gwen?

"I wish I could just," Peter makes a hand motion to convey _spit this out, "I can't. It's just too hard to say."  
"Just say it," Gwen says, voice calm and quiet.  
"No," Peter turns toward the railing again, "I don't."  
Gwen whispers this time, "Say it."_

Leaning over the rail again, Peter can sense the anger that's forming in Gwen. He doesn't know what to say to that though, secrets locked in his throat.

"What?" Gwen says, then softer: "What?"

Looking at her for a moment, Peter breathes. Then he's shaking his head and folding over the rail again. He thinks about just climbing down the building, falling away and leaving Gwen to her perfect little life. She deserves better. She deserves _better_.

"Okay," Gwen says, and Peter can hear the disappointment in her voice.

He walks a few steps, and before Peter can think, he's flinging web at her. Gwen turns, and Peter pulls her toward him. She twirls, graceful for a moment, and then falls onto him and clutches at his shoulders. She's breathing, making hiccups of noise that Peter takes to mean she's realized what's going on. He waits for her to say something first, still unable to speak his secrets, and then—

They're supposed to kiss then, and Andrew knows that Emma probably doesn't want to kiss him more times than necessary, being that they'll probably have to kiss enough times for the shape of Emma's lips to be burned into Andrew's memory tomorrow, but Andrew can't help himself. He learns forward to close the space between them, eyes fluttering closed automatically, and Emma is still for a moment before she relaxes and curls her fingers around the back of his neck.

The kiss is supposed to be Gwen and Peter, but Andrew knows that it isn't. The kiss is Andrew and Emma, even though ostensibly Andrew only kissed Emma because the script said so, and Andrew thinks Emma knows that too when she licks her way into his mouth, fingers tightening against the back of his neck. This isn't a kiss for the camera, all flash and show, this is a kiss between real people.

When they finally break apart, Andrew's hands are still on Emma's waist, and Emma's breathing is a little ragged. He can hear is dragging in her throat because they're so close.

"I," Emma says, and it's her turn to be speechless now, "Wow."  
"I'm kind of in love with you," Andrew says, because he figures now is as good a time as any.  
"Wow," Emma repeats, "I . . . might like you. I don't know, this is the first time this has ever happened. I don't usually date . . . showbiz people. Or at all."

Andrew knows that, because he's seem Emma's interviews and she's said it herself in his presence, but it seems heavier right then. Like she's admitting something she didn't even know was possible. He would kiss her again, but he has a feeling that she isn't done talking.

"So uh," Emma says, fingers curling into his shoulder, "How do we do this?"  
"I have no idea," Andrew says truthfully, "we'll make it up as we go along."

Has Something Sparked Between Co-Stars Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone?  
 _By Megan Yamaguchi_

Have you been keeping up on your celeb gossip? No? Well, it's a good thing you're tuned into Marvelous Girls.

If you have been keeping up on your gossip, though, then you already know about the rumors are going around that _The Amazing Spider-Man_ co-stars Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone have started an off-screen romance to go with their on-screen one! Neither actor has confirmed it yet, but we're sure you've all seen the mega-cute photos of them hanging out that are going up everywhere.

It's not like it's that uncommon for on-screen romances to bleed into off-screen ones either, so here's to hoping. Some of the cutest celeb couples have blossomed out of on-screen romances, although everyone can agree that Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka are pretty much the cutest celeb couple around and they met off-screen.

Even if you don't think that Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone are dating, we can all admit that they're super-cute together, right? If you don't believe us, check out the newest trailer for _The Amazing Spider-Man_ down below. Gwen Stacey and Peter Parker have an undeniable spark, and their chemistry is clearly thanks to the chemistry between Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone.

  
**Tagged:** megan yamaguchi, spider-man reboot, andrew garfield, emma stone, trailer, rumors, gwen stacey, peter parker

Filming wraps, because eventually movies have to get finished and Andrew has to make money, but then they're free for a while. Andrew tries out for some thing half-heartedly, but he doesn't really want to do much of anything at the moment except be around Emma. She tolerates his omnipresence well, and lets him take her out to different places and generally run around saying "look! I am in love with this woman and she likes me back!" He doesn't ever mention that they're dating, though, not really.

She seems relatively comfortable about appearing with him in public, which Andrew had been vaguely worried about considering her history of never talking about her love life if she can help it, but Emma just laughs when he asks her about it.

"I would be an idiot if I thought I could stop you from talking about me," Emma says, touching their foreheads together, "You talked about being in love with Jesse and you two weren't even dating. It's fine, just don't tell anyone about our sex life or anything, you know, private."

So Andrew doesn't. It doesn't stop him from babbling about how amazing Emma is and how much he loved working with her. He senses that Emma is getting used to the fact that people are going to ask her about Andrew and she can't just refuse to answer, just like she's getting used to the way the entertainment world works in general. Andrew can see that she wasn't made for this the way he is, and she hasn't gotten as good at deflecting personal questions or redirecting the conversation. She loves what they do, Andrew can tell, but she's not sure of her place in it all yet.

As it turns out, Andrew ends up doing Death of a Salesman and she's there by him the whole time. She lets him curl up next to her after shows, let the character he's playing drain away until all that's left is him and only him. Sometimes she pins him to the bed, smiling as she rolls a condom onto his cock and proceeds to sink down onto it, riding him until he's grounded and _hers_. Sometimes she just presses closes and talks to him until he knows who he is again.

Emma is good at taking charge and being responsible. Sometimes, in the moments where Emma is all narrowed eyes and determined expression, Andrew can see the fifteen year old girl that made a PowerPoint presentation about why she should be allowed to quit high school and move out to California for acting. He can see her willingness to play along with certain things and her unbending will to not succumb to the mass opinion on others.

There are movie dates and grocery shopping and stupid things that are just for them. Andrew doesn't ask her what it all makes her feel like, because he knows what it makes him feel like and that's enough. Andrew in whole in her arms, but it's more than that too. When he's with Emma, Andrew doesn't feel like his life is just a part he's playing too. He doesn't feel like the motions he goes through every day are just that: motions. No, when he's around Emma, Andrew feels _real_ and _alive_.

"You're amazing," he tells Emma while they're walking through New York, "I love everything about you, and I love the way you make me feel alive."  
Emma laughs, "I bet you say that to all the girls."  
"No," Andrew says, turning to press a kiss to her cheek, "just you."

It doesn't come up again after that, but Andrew can tell that Emma's turning it over in her head. It's not as if she doesn't _know_ that he loves her, and she's said the words back to him, but he thinks she realizes that there are smaller ways to say _I love you_ and there are admissions that mean more than _I love you_. This is one of those. He thinks that she might not understand, because Emma is always comfortable in her own skin and isn't as method as half the people Andrew knows and has worked with, but maybe it won't matter that much. The short of it is that he loves her, and that's simple enough to understand.

"What did you mean the other day," Emma asks when Andrew's not expecting, "when you said that I make you feel alive?"

Andrew shrugs, unsure how to explain what he means in terms that she'll understand. It's exactly that, is the problem. She makes him feel alive, like he's not acting, but he doesn't know if telling that to her means she'll understand any better. There's nothing to be lost by trying, though.

"Exactly that," Andrew says, "you make me feel like I'm living and not acting."  
"Is that good or bad?"

She's staring at him now, the hard and unblinking one that Andrew has learned means she's concentrating, and Andrew pulls her close to touch their foreheads together.

"It's the best thing in the world," Andrew says.

He kisses her then, a quick touch of lips that's meant as a reassurance and not a lead-up to something more, and Emma smiles back at him. Twining her arms around Andrew neck, Emma pulls him in for a proper kiss this time. Andrew lets her, reveling in the way that he can do this whenever he wants, and smiles against her lips.

"I love you too," Emma says when she's pulled away, "I hope you always feel alive when you're with me."

**Jay Leno:** Well, congratulations on _The Amazing Spider-Man_.  
 **Emma Stone:** Thank you.  
 **Jay Leno:** I mean. I kinda know what Spider-Man's about, but what's this one about?  
 **Emma Stone:** Well, this one is kind. We're. It's back to the beginning and it's focusing more on the story of how Peter was orphaned when he was five and, um. And kind of what that does to a kind and, um, Gwen Stacey who is a character who wasn't really so explored in the first three and, um. I mean, Bryce Dallas Howard did a wonderful Gwen Stacey, but it's a very different version than mine and. [shrug]  
 **Jay Leno:** Now, were you a fan of Spider-Man before you got this?  
 **Emma Stone:** Well, I had seen the Sam Raimi trilogy . . . I'm a big fan of superhero movies so I has seen those movies and, um, I had gone to, like, the midnight showing of some of them. So I was a big fan.  
 **Jay Leno:** And so who's this new guy, that's playing, uh . . .  
 **Emma Stone:** Andrew Garfield.  
 **Jay Leno:** And how. Is he any good?  
 **Emma Stone:** Nooooooo. [audience laughter]  
 **Jay Leno:** No? Huh.  
 **Emma Stone:** Is that bad? No. No. [laughs]  
 **Jay Leno:** Wow. Jeez.  
 **Emma Stone:** It's really insulting.  
 **Jay Leno:** It's not even out yet!  
 **Emma Stone:** I know! God, I do not do my job very well.  
 **Jay Leno:** Now, What is this clip. We have a clip we're going to see.  
 **Emma Stone:** Yes! This is, um. This is the Lizard is coming to OsCorp.  
 **Jay Leno:** Okay. The Lizard?  
 **Emma Stone:** Yes. And I work at OsCorp as an intern and, um the Lizard is coming so, I'm making an antidote. It's, you know! It's a true story. Based on a true story, yeah.  
 **Jay Leno:** True story? True story, okay so. So it's a lot of autobiographical in here as well.  
 **Emma Stone:** Yes! Yes. I had to do a lot of research.  
 **Jay Leno:** Okay, so. _The Amazing Spider-Man_!  
[Movie clip here of the Lizard breaking into OsCorp and Emma cooking the antidote.]  
 **Jay Leno:** _The Amazing Spider-Man_ opens July 3rd! Emma, good to see you, my friend.

Things die down a little bit once all the press for _The Amazing Spider-Man_ is over and the movie's been out for a while, and they have time to themselves to be stupidly in love. A lot of it is sun-tinted LA mornings where Andrew wakes up and tries to drag Emma out of bed and it doesn't work. He makes bacon and eggs, and Emma usually stumbles out just as he's sliding it onto plates. On weekends, Andrew usually manages to get Emma awake enough to take her out to eat in any of the innumerable cheap breakfast places in the greater Los Angeles area. Sometimes Andrew feels weird eating a seven dollar breakfast, but at the same time he's found that the kind of restaurant that serves the kind of breakfast you want when you go out (hearty, overfilled plates of good food) are cheap and tiny places where people have been coming for decades.

It's really quite amazing to him how much history Los Angeles holds. England is full of places with history too, but Los Angeles is a city that's forever changing and all the history in it seems oddly out of place. Then again, he supposes that Los Angeles may only be full of history because it's a city full of stubborn people that resent the ever-changing face of their city. Or perhaps they know that the cramped restaurants tucked away in places you would never expect are the easiest places to feel real in, the easiest places to feel comfortable in your own skin. Andrew wouldn't know—he may have been born in California, but it is not his home.

Los Angeles is a city that forces you to act all the time, whether it's your job or not, and the spaces where there's no acting required at all are precious and guarded like crown jewels.

Emma doesn't seem as enchanted with Los Angeles as he is, although Andrew supposes that could be because she's been living in it since she was fifteen and it's lost quite a bit of its charm for her. Still, Emma takes him to secret places off the beaten path and Andrew follows her gladly.

They only go to Disneyland for his birthday because Andrew asks if she wants to go and Emma says "it's such a _tourist trap_ " in the way Andrew has come to learn means that Emma wants to do something but she doesn't want to admit she does. He wonders, in the same way he wonders about all her quirks, what taught her that denying herself the things she wants and hoping someone picks up on what she really means is a good thing to do. Andrew suspects it ties in to her anger about exercise and dieting and the constant pressure upon her to be thin.

She's radiant when they get to Disneyland, though. The park is quiet by Disneyland standards, and Emma's fingers are laced with his for most of the time that they're there. She insists on buying ridiculous hats, putting the Goofy hat onto his head once she's bought it and telling him that he has to wear it for the rest of the day.

"It's a disguise," Emma tells him seriously, "No one will ever suspect that you're Andrew Garfield, star of _The Social Network_ and _The Amazing Spider-Man_ if you're wearing this hat. You're too cool to be wearing silly tourist hats."  
"You know full well I'm not," Andrew laughs, "but I suppose that might not be common knowledge."  
Emma grins, "It's okay. They don't have to know that I'd rather wear this hat than the latest Prada either."

Andew convinces Emma eat too many sweets and they spend too much time standing around in lines, because Emma tells him that you can't go to Disneyland without going on Space Mountain _and_ Splash Mountain. They do everything the way that all the other tourists are doing it, and it makes Andrew feel more normal than he has in a while. He's away of the people taking pictures on their phones, probably tweeting them or whatever, but it doesn't bother him and it does make anything they do less fun.

For the most part, Andrew lets Emma decide what they're going to do because she's been to Disneyland before and Andrew is a relative outsider. He knows _of_ Disneyland, but he's never been and he's never had a reason to. He likes Disney as much as anyone, because Andrew thinks that everyone likes Disney and maybe he secretly wanted to be someone's Prince Charming when he was younger, but he honestly doesn't have the enthusiasm about it that Emma does. Even as she tells him that the Princesses are a terrible construct of society, Andrew can see that she likes them all the same.

He wouldn't ever presume that she wants to be treated like a princess all the time, knowing better from the times when he's tried and Emma has raised an eyebrow at him, but he knows that she occasionally just wants to be told she looks pretty just like everyone else. They have a strange sort of compromise, which is why Andrew is content to let Emma lead him around for the most part. He makes the occasional suggestion, but he lets her have her day otherwise. She doesn't want to watch the parade, but she does persuade Andrew to stay for the fireworks and apparently booked them seats for watching Fantasmic without him knowing.

The fireworks are extravagant and magical in the way everything about Disney is, but it's Fantasmic that captures his attention more. There's something about the show—about the idea of taking control of your dreams and triumphing over evil—that captivates him. The show is a little thin on plot, more splashy (literally, in some instances) than thought-provoking, but Andrew finds himself on the edge of his seat and rooting for Mickey. He suspects that says something about Disney's storytelling, but that's not really the point at all.

Emma's fingers find his at some point during the show, and she squeezes his hand tightly. She doesn't let go until Mickey has triumphed.

Andrew Garfield's Disneyland Birthday Bash!  
 _By Riley Lantos_

It seems that Marvel and Disney are crossing over in more ways than one!

The star of this summer's blockbuster hit _The Amazing Spider-Man_ , Andrew Garfield, was spotted at Disneyland with on-screen and off-screen girlfriend Emma Stone. The pair were celebrating Garfield's 29th birthday, complete with appropriately tourist-y hats. No one saw any webslinging, but we suppose Garfield can't be a Superhero _all_ the time.

Even if all of us here at Marvelous Girls would _love_ that.

Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone seem to have had a blast celebrating with Mickey Mouse. The pair were seen wandering around Disneyland by numerous eyewitnesses, many of whom were tweeting their celebrity sightings throughout the day. From what we can gather, Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield definitely went on Space and Slash Mountain. They also stood in line like everyone else, which just goes to show you that celebrities are really just like you.

We hope that Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone had an amazing time at the Happiest Place On Earth, and we hope that Andrew Garfield's birthday was magical in that way only Disneyland can be. Be sure to check them both out in _The Amazing Spider-Man_ before it's out of theatres. You won't regret it!

**Tagged:** disney and marvel, spider-man reboot, andrew garfield, emma stone, celebrity update, disneyland, riley lantos

They visit Emma's parents first. Or rather, Emma's parents visit them first, because her parents come to check up on her and Emma introduces Andrew to them. Krista and Jeff are great people, and Andrew doesn't feel any particular pressure to impress them or prove that he's worthy of their daughter. They seems happy enough knowing that Emma is happy, but they still seem taken with him.

Jeff shakes his hand firmly, asking: "Are you sure Emily didn't hire you?"  
"No, sir," Andrew says, "I'm very sure that she only agreed to date me after I thoroughly wooed her."  
"It's his abs," Emma says, nonchalant, "I just can't get enough of them."

Once introductions are done, they take Emma's parents out to dinner at an upscale place of the sort that still makes Andrew balk a little. It's not that he's uncomfortable, it's just that they're the sorts of places Andrew dreamed of eating at when he was younger and well. Now he takes his girlfriend's parents to them like it's nothing, insisting that he pay, and it's just a little weird to stop and think about how far he's come from his roots. That's among the reasons why he likes Emma: she knows where she came from and she's never forgotten it.

It's an admirable trait, and Andrew wishes that more people got to see the side of Emma that he knows. At the same time, Andrew likes that the Emma he comes homes to is an Emma that most other people only see glimpses of. She's more relaxed around people that she knows, and it might only be Andrew who notices the difference at all. There's still something stiff in the way she holds herself, even when she appears outwardly relaxed, and it always makes Andrew want to smooth her hair back and kiss her gently.

He worries about taking her to meet his parents, even though hers were lovely, because he doesn't know what his folks will think of her. She's American, but so's his dad. He somehow doesn't think that'll matter much to his parents. That's not the problem, the problem is that Andrew worried that his parents won't see all the amazing things about her that he sees. He's afraid that she'll seem crass or rude to them, and he doesn't want any of that. Emma touches their foreheads together while they're waiting to get on the plane, and she smiles at him.

"I'm sure they'll like me just fine," Emma tells him, voice firm, "You've got nothing to worry about, okay? Tell me again about all the places you're going to take me once we're in England."

So Andrew tells her about all the small places he's going to take her—the places that he frequented when he lived there and the places that he yearns for when he misses home—while they wait. They both sleep for most of the flight, and then they're on their way to the house Andrew grew up in and he's suddenly nervous again. Emma squeezes his hand, and then his mother is flinging open her door and ushering them inside.

There was absolutely nothing for Andrew to worry about, it turns out, because his parents love Emma. She charms them easily, and Andrew can tell that she isn't even trying that hard to act like anything but herself which makes him happy. It makes him less happy when his father confides that they'd been half-worried he was going to bring home a Snooki or a Kim Kardashian.

"I'm offended," Andrew says, mock-indignant, "I like to think I've given you cause for a little more faith in me than _that_ , dad."  
"You never know," his dad says, "All the same, Emma is a really lovely girl and you're lucky to have her. You'd better keep her, okay?"  
"I'll do my best," Andrew says, because he can't promise forever even though he wants to, "I think she'll get tired of me long before I get tired of her, though."  
"I'm already tired of you," Emma says simply, "You're incredibly boring and I don't know why I'm dating you."

Andrew laughs, because Emma eyes sparkle in the way that means she's joking and because the joke is a little old between them.

"It's true," Andrew says, "She's way out of my league."

His parents feed them dinner, and then they're wandering around London and Andrew's taking her to all the secret spots and hidden places from his youth. Emma loves all of them, exactly like he thought she would, and he's happy that she doesn't think that he's weird for not showing her the typically touristy things. She doesn't display much of an interest in them anyway.

"I want your London," Emma tells him, "the same way you want _Jesse's_ New York and not the New York you see in movies."

Giving in to the sudden urge to kiss her, Andrew tugs on Emma's belt loops until she steps toward him. Once she's flush against him, Andrew kisses her and proceeds to continue the tour of his London. Occasionally Emma asks a question and he's reminded about the fact that she didn't grow up in the same country as him, but mostly she's quiet and cracking jokes when she thinks it's appropriate—which is all the time. Andrew lets her, because he loves her voice and he loves the way she laughs and he loves her perspective on the world.

"I love your London," Ema laughs, laughing, "It's much better than I've been previously led to believe."

_The Amazing Spider-Man_ Sequel Announced!  
 _By Callista Shimane_

You guys have heard about this, right? Finally, after months and months of wondering whether or not the adorable Andrew Garfield would be returning as our favorite webslinger, Marvel has confirmed that the sequel to _The Amazing Spider-Man_ is going to be released in the summer of 2014!

Filming is supposed to start soon, and it's also been confirmed that megahottie Emma Stone will be reprising her role as Gwen Stacey in the sequel. No word yet on whether or not Gwen Stacey dies like Emma Stone was hinting at earlier in the year, but we all agree that more of Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone's chemistry on screen can't be a bad thing, right?

It would be sad if Gwen Stacey died, though, if only because that would mean we wouldn't get to see Emma Stone's face in future Spider-Man movies, and we do love her so. Sure, it might add something to the story but what's with always killing off the women in superhero movies? There's better way to give a hero something to fight for, and we're sad that none of them are being explored.

Regardless, the gals of Marvelous Girls are all waiting with bated breath for this year's Comic-Con, where they'll hopefully have a teaser trailer cut together or _something_. It doesn't much matter to us so long as it's awesome and makes us want summer 2014 to get here faster.

**Tagged:** callista shimane, spider-man reboot, upcoming, gwen stacey, peter parker, comic-con, emma stone, andrew garfield

When filming for _The Amazing Spider-Man 2_ starts, it's a little strange. He and Emma don't really work together outside of _The Amazing Spider-Man_ stuff, and it's kind of weird to have an entire month where he knows that he'll be around Emma and they might not have a whole lot of time to themselves, but they'll have enough. It's also strange because Gwen Stacey dies, and Andrew's about ninety percent sure that the death scene is not going to be a pretty one for anyone involved.

Emma seems to be all for it, from an actual storyline standpoint, and Andrew occasionally forgets that she's a giant nerd underneath all the layers of posh Hollywood starlet, but he listens to her wave her hands around and talk about the _history_ of Gwen Stacey and he doesn't mind. He knows a little of the history too, having read too many comics when he was younger, and he agrees that it's fitting but.

"I don't know if I can do this," Andrew tells Emma, "I just. I love you, Emma."  
"Andrew," Emma says, fingers curved around his face, "it's just acting. You've done tons of death scenes before, you'll be fine. There's nothing different about this one."

Emma's right and wrong. He's done death scenes before, acted his heart out in anguish from them, but he's never done one where someone he truly, desperately loves is the one who's dying. Part of him thinks that might make filming it easier, but part of him thinks that he might have some kind of meltdown during filming it. He wishes he knew which was going to happen so he could prepare, but there's not really anything to do but wait.

The death scene comes toward the end of filming, because the set they're using for it is still occupied and their set actually needs to be built on it before they can film anything. The rest of filming goes smoothly, and he hangs out with Emma in a way that's easy and relaxing even if their call times are occasionally 5AM. It's the longest amount of him that he's spent with her since they last filmed together, and while he wishes it were under different circumstances, he still happy for it.

A tiny bit of doubt lingers in his mind when the Gwen death scene is approaching, and Andrew vaguely wonders why it is that heroes need someone to die for them before they do what's right in movies. Smarter people than him could probably give reasoning and precedence for it, but it all seems a little bit melodramatic to Andrew. It's true to the comics and will make the fans happy, though, as well the introduction of some familiar villains instead of a specially written one. Of course, it'll probably make some people upset but Andrew's learned that nothing will please everyone and _someone_ is always going to be upset.

On the day they're set to film the Gwen death scene, Andrew's nervous and unsure in a way he hasn't been since he was twelve and getting on stage for the first time. Emma pulls him close and tells him _everything's fine, everything's alright_ and Andrew tries to breathe through it. Regardless of how the rest of the day goes, it's going to be emotionally draining. And probably also hell on his voice the same way filming _Never Let Me Go_ and screaming his heart out for four hours was.

It doesn't go as badly as he thought it might, though, and even though Andrew is totally wiped by the end of the day he's not having a terrible mental breakdown and really, that has to count for something. He and Emma both have a day off after that scene, because directors are fairly understand people and Andrew thinks it's pretty universally understandable how filming your girlfriend dying repeatedly is probably not the most conducive to good acting afterward.

He and Emma spend their day off sightseeing, fingers tangled together and bright smiles on their faces. If Andrew is more affectionate in an effort to remind himself that Emma is very much alive and well, it's liable that no one notices. He spends a lot of time doting on Emma and people have gotten used to it. Emma's gotten used to it too, but she squeezes his hand when they're eating lunch.

"You okay, Spider-Man?"  
"I'm just happy you're not dead," Andrew says, "You know. Being that you were dead most of yesterday and all, it's nice to have you back in the land of the living."  
"It's good to be back," Emma says.

Filming ends not long after that, and Emma's got another shoot lined up, so Andrew kisses her goodbye and heads back to New York by himself. He doesn't have another movie lined up for a couple of months, and the current play he's set to perform in doesn't start rehearsals for another week so it's sort of strange to feel the emptiness of the space next to him that was occupied with Emma for so long during shooting. Emma texts him constantly, dumb things like what craft services has for lunch or how many doughnuts she's _not_ eating while she's waiting to be needed on set, and it makes Andrew smile. He can still feel the ache in his chest from missing her, though, and he fills up the space by hanging out with Jesse, who happens to be free at the same time as him.

He asks Jesse if it ever gets any easier to miss people with their schedules, and Jesse shrugs.

"Not really."

Comic-Con 2013 Report  
 _By Megan Yamaguchi_

So I'm dropping the usual style for our updates, because I just have SO MANY FEELS also because I never do our Comic-Con updates in our usual style. You should know that by now, guys, we've been doing this for twelve years now. It's really hard to talk about "we" when I was the only one there! So anyway, I've talked about how the atmosphere of Comic-Con has changed a little and I waited FOREVER in super-long lines before, but this year was AWFUL. I am never doing the Ballroom 20 thing again, ugh. It's become the new Hall H.

Here's the things that are super-relevant to our blog:

1\. The Marvel movies panel in Hall H (yes, I set foot in Hall H and it was not as ridiculous as other years but was still pretty damn ridiculous) was THE BEST. I'll probably have a full write-up of just that for you with video and the like when that stuff goes up. Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield are really precious in person, and I'm super-excited about _The Amazing Spider-Man 2_. And _The Avengers 2_ , which is apparently going to have Spider-Man in it (if I understood correctly) and I am so excited about that.

2\. There's some Marvel comics stuff which is better explained by this post. Marvelous Girls is just not that equipped to explain fiddly comics canon bits. We're here for the hot guys of the movie universe, and that's what we're sticking to.

3\. Yes, Chris Hemsworth is in a horror movie! I managed to get into that panel (Hall H, again, and phew! Craziest thing I do all year, obviously.) because it was a Warner Brothers movie, and I can tell you that the trailer looks _rocking_ and it's slated for release sometime in Fall 2014? More details on that as they come, obviously. It's called "Bridge Bruned," or something equally stupid, iirc.

4\. I think Mark Ruffalo is going to be an episode of Elememtary next season, but this is con rumor and not con fact. I wasn't at that panel, but I'll look around and see if I can't confirm or deny that one.

5\. _Mission: Impossible 5_ was confirmed to be in pre-production! That means you'll be seeing Jeremy Renner's face and, of course, his glorious ass on the big screen sometime soon. I'm down for this, obviously, because Jeremy Renner's booty is a registered weapon.

I ran into Emma Stone and she signed my program guide. Then she called over Andrew Garfield and made him sign it too. He drew a HEART in between their names. Seriously, you guys, I can't with these cuties.

Everything else is obvs under the cut, and you can check it or leave it. It's a lot of TV stuff, since that's a lot of what I went to this year that wasn't in Hall H.

Read more...

**Tagged:** megan yamaguchi, the avengers, spider-man reboot, comics stuff, chris hemsworth, mark ruffalo, jeremy renner, andrew garfield, emma stone, peter parker, comic-con, actualfax comic-con report

It takes movies time to come out, but Emma and Andrew still have to put in a Comic-Con appearance and do press for _The Amazing Spider-Man 2_ here and there. When the movie is closer to coming out, someone pulls strings or something because Emma and Andrew both end up on Conan as a unit. They're supposed to talk about the movie and a little bit about their relationship, which Emma rolls her eyes at but agrees to do on the condition that Andrew does most of the talking.

Late night shows are something that Andrew doesn't think he'll ever get totally used to. They're strange, but once you get the format down it's pretty comfortable to talk to the host—especially if you've done something with them before. Emma's been on Jay Leno before, so she introduces Andrew to him and they exchange pleasantries before the interview segment starts in earnest. Leno introduces them, and then they start chatting about their current schedules and whatnot.

"So," Leno says, "You two have been together for a while now, right? What was it like to film an on-screen romance together again?"  
"It was, ah, interesting," Andrew says, "There was one point where he had to, to film a kiss and we just couldn't stop laughing. I don't. What was even so funny, Em?"  
"I crossed my eyes at one point," Emma says, "and then you were talking in silly accents, and. And, uh, I think we just got a little punch-drunk because it was late."  
"It'll probably end up on the gag reel or something," Andrew laughs, "but yeah. It was. It was good to work with Em again. I'm really excited for the movie."

The interview goes on in that vein for a while, and then they ask Andrew about the play he's going to be doing and if he'd ever consider doing a musical (which, oh gods _no_. he's an awful singer and he knows it.) before asking Emma if she's going to go back to theatre anytime soon.

"Probably not," Emma shrugs, "I'm. Beyond the problem with the calluses on my vocal cords, I'm happy. I like doing film and with movies there's. It's just really fulfilling to reach such a widespread audience so quickly. Not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just not for me right now."  
"I keep telling Em we should do _Romeo and Juliet_ , but she always says no."  
"There's nothing romantic about killing yourself over a boy you met three days ago!"  
"Such a realist," Andrew laughs, "I still think the idea of it is very romantic."

Leno mostly lets them argue amongst themselves and only asks a few questions to lead their discussion. Andrew falls back into the snarky banter with Emma easily, and just like that they're introducing the clip that they've brought—thankfully not a clip of Gwen dying, just some typical superhero romance fluff where Gwen's talking about how she can't deal with Peter going out and fighting evil and they kiss—before Leno is telling everyone the date their movie's being released and it's over.

Emma sags onto Andrew once it's done, and Andrew wraps an arm around her to hold her up. She sighs and they stay after to shake some hands and sign some stuff, but they go back home fairly soon after it's done. Emma curls around Andrew when they're tucked into bed.

"I don't think knowing thousands of people are watching you talk about yourself ever gets less exhausting."  
"Probably not," Andrew says, pressing a kiss to Emma's hair, "but that wasn't as bad as it could have been. He stayed away from the really personal stuff and only made us talk about ourselves in relation to the movie."  
"Yeah," Emma yawns, "Leno's a cool guy. Where are we doing press next?"  
"Los Angeles, I think. I don't remember, but I'm pretty sure it's Los Angeles."

There's a response from Emma that's mostly mumbled into Andrew's shoulder, and then they're both asleep. When they wake up, they head out to Los Angeles like Andrew said and do some press there before flying out to somewhere else in the endless cycle that is the press junket. Andrew's not overly fond of the press junket, but it means he gets to spend a lot of time with Emma so he doesn't hate it either. It becomes routine after doing it so many times over, really.

One day Andrew thinks that maybe interviewers won't ask the same twelve questions in an endless variety of variations. There's only so many different things he can say about working with Emma, and it's kind of weird having to recycle them over and over again. He and Emma do play the same game that she made up with Jesse during the _Zombieland_ press junket though. It probably confuses their interviewers, but there's something entertaining about seeing if you can fit a weird word into an interview without it sounding off.

She's worlds better at it than he is, partially because she's just better at lying and partially because she's been doing it longer and it's gotten easier. Andrew gets a couple of interesting ones in, though, and almost makes Emma crack up inappropriately, during one interview.

Overall, the press junket goes by quickly and then it's premieres everywhere and Emma looking absolutely stunning in everything her stylists dresses her in. Andrew likes this part better, and he takes every opportunity to kiss Emma on the red carpet that he gets.

**_Question: Do you like working with Emma? How do you feel about working with a potential Mary Jane?_**  
 **Andrew Garfield:** I love working with Emma. She's. She's my favorite girl in the whole world. She's lovely, and I would want no other Gwen Stacey. I don't thinking having a Mary Jane would be bad, though. Mary Jane's, ah. I think she's more. More known. And that could be good.  
 **Emma Stone:** You mean you want to kiss Kirsten Dunst.  
 **Andrew Garfield:** No! No, no. I don't want to kiss Kirsten Dunst. She probably wouldn't be cast anyway, you know.

**_Question: Emma, how do you like working with Andrew? Do you mind if he kisses other girls?_**  
 **Emma Stone:** Oh, Andrew is, is horrible. He's a terrible actor and I don't know why they hired him. [pause for applause] No. No, actually Andrew is one. One of my favorite people, and I couldn't really. I don't know of anyone else that I'd want to be Gwen Stacey to. Except maybe Leonardo DiCaprio, but I think that's, like. My childhood fantasies getting their say right there.  
 **Andrew Garfield:** But what about me kissing other girls?  
 **Emma Stone:** I was getting there! I don't. You know, it's. It's weird, when people ask that. I don't mind, especially if it's for filming, because, like. Oh god. How did you explain it, Andrew?  
 **Andrew Garfield:** It's like kissing torture. Your lips go all, all numb when you're just kissing someone to get the shot, yeah? **Emma Stone:** Yeah. So I'm okay with. With Andrew kissing girls, if he tells me.

If there is one thing that Andrew appreciates about being with Emma, it's the fact that she's got very few qualms about their sex life. She doesn't talk about it in _public_ , but fuck if she isn't willing to push him down and ride him, holding him in place until she's done. It's awesome, in part because he's never been with someone who makes sex so much _fun_ , and Andrew is more than willing to go along with whatever Emma wants, usually.

He also finds that he has penchant for Emma in leather that maybe started somewhere around the red dress she wore for Jay Leno and progressed into him fucking her against a wall because she was wearing nothing but a leather jacket. Really he's not entirely surprised that she picked up on it even with the chaos that is generally their lives, because Emma is nothing if not observant and Andrew's about four times as forthcoming with compliments when Emma's wearing leather—which trips over from an excess of compliments into a veritable landslide of them.

Even with Emma knowing, though, Andrew's not entirely ready for the things that Emma does with that information. She takes to wearing a leather frequently, and as often as she can get away with at red carpet events. Andrew's pretty sure she's _requesting_ leather from her stylists, and it drives him insane. He doesn't understand how anyone expects him to answer questions or chat politely when Emma's pressed against his side and he can smell the leather she's wearing.

For the most part, Emma always looks over at him and smiles whenever she's wearing something that's distracting to a fault. It's not her _for the cameras_ smile either, it's her _you are mine and I am reminding you of that_ smile. They're remarkably similar, but generally her _for the cameras_ smile involves a lot less slow smirking and lustful eyes.

Whenever they've managed to get home or to the hotel after an event, Andrew's always pushing her up against the door and kissing her senseless before Emma actually drags him over to a bed. The thing about leather, though, is that it doesn't breathe very well and it doesn't offer a particularly great range of movement. Emma usually sheds whatever she's wearing before they fall into bed, but most of the time she still smells like leather and the memory of it is there, which is enough for Andrew.

He spends a lot of time between her legs, going down on her and generally being a right mess, not because he doesn't like fucking her but because he likes doing this for her. He likes the way she tangles her fingers into his hand and sobs, likes the way she shakes and the way she tastes and the way she gets all over his face. He likes her, in general, but this is maybe his favorite way to like her.

Afterward, sometimes Emma will push him onto the bed and ride him, oversensitive and shivering. Other times she reciprocates by sucking him off, obscene and wet. Either way, Andrew is content that Emma is willing and that neither of them has fallen asleep from exhaustion in the middle of sex yet. It's probably a close thing, sometimes, but it's never actually happened and Andrew is grateful for that.

"You're strange," Emma says, one night when Andrew's half aware and babbling to her, "and probably not getting enough sleep, but do any of us? The ones who aren't insomniacs are just stretched to exhaustion. Like us."

She yawns and settles in closer to Andrew, who wraps around her without really thinking about it. They don't always spend time together, but it's always nice when they do and Andrew's body doesn't forget the rhythms of sleeping near Emma.

Andrew and Emma Press Collection  
 _By Megan Yamaguchi_

We here at Marvelous Girls are the queens of watching interviews. We collect interview the way that ravens collect shiny things, and the cast of _The Amazing Spider-Man 2_ (by which we definitely mean our personal favorites: Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone) is rolling out some impressively cute interviews lately. We've collected all of out favorites that are available on youtube or similar sites and have linked them here so you can view them easily.

Comic-Con 2013 Panel (Emma and Andrew)  
I know, this one is old and you've probably seen it, but we love it anyway.

Jay Leno (Emma and Andrew)  
Super-rare glimpse into their actual relationship! It's also super cute.

Unscripted (Emma and Andrew)  
This is mostly them being adorable together.

I think this is some French show or something. (Emma and Andrew)  
You can't understand the announcer, but the way Emma and Andrew interact here is super precious.

Conan O'Brian (Just Andrew)  
He says a lot of SUPER cute things about Emma, and is also just our favorite dorky webslinger.

Ellen DeGeneres (Just Emma)  
Super cute clip of Emma dancing, and also her talking a little bit about Andrew without joking around.

**Tagged:** megan yamaguchi, interviews, celebrity update, spider-man reboot, andrew garfield, emma stone, comic-con

Sometimes when they wake up after an awards show, Andrew's off to film something or Emma is and their life is as hectic as they could possibly make it without really trying too hard. Neither of them takes on too many jobs, and Andrew's schedule is particularly strange because he bounces between Broadway and the Silver Screen, but they still end up more busy than they mean to. Sometimes mornings mean lazy waking and breakfast together, but sometimes it also means hurried and apologetic kisses before running out the door to catch a flight _somewhere_.

They don't hold it against each other, and it's hard to make it works sometimes, but they get through it alright. It helps, Andrew thinks, that technology has made it so easy to stay in touch with people. He never has to feel like he's very far from Emma because she texts and emails and calls and Skypes and generally just keeps in touch whenever possible to make the hurt less.

It never goes away entirely, though, and there are times Andrew misses being able to curl around Emma and fall asleep with a fierceness that he has to push away in order to do his job. He knows Emma feels the same, because occasionally he'll come back home and Emma won't say anything at all to him. She just hugs him close and breathes, like a reminder that she's real and they do love each other.

He wishes their jobs didn't make it so hard on both of them, but they both know that there isn't anything they'd rather do so they just have to make it work.

"We should get a reality TV show," he says to Emma on the phone one day, "That way we'd have an excuse to be together all the time."  
"You and I both know that all the cameras following us would creep us out," Emma says, voice sounding a little distant, "and you'd probably have a Tom Cruise public meltdown and there'd be a scandal and really it's just better to do it like this. We're private people."  
"I know," Andrew says, tired, "I just wish you were here."  
"I love you too," Emma says, sounding fond.

Sometimes, Emma still manages to surprise him. Honestly, Andrew's not entirely sure how some of the things that some comes up with occur to her, but she's still standing in their kitchen with a custom dildo kit and reading the instructions when Andrew comes back from the grocery store and Andrew's not really sure what he's meant to be thinking at all.

"Hello, love," Andrew says instead, "Mind telling me what you're doing?"  
"Reading the instructions for this thing," Emma says absently, "so I can make a dildo shaped like your cock."  
"You're got to have to explain a bit more, Em."

Finally looking up from the package, Emma rolls her eyes at him. Andrew sets about putting the groceries away and waits for her explanation. He knows it's coming, it'll probably just take a moment.

"I get lonely," Emma says, focusing on the instructions again, "because we're away from each other so often, and I was thinking about something you said last night about wanting to fuck me all the time. I figured that if I have a dildo shaped like your cock, it would be easier to deal with than you literally fucking me all the time. Also it was 2am and it's called the Clone A Willy, how was I supposed to resist?"

Finishing putting all the groceries away, Andrew comes over to where Emma is standing and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He looks down at the thing she's got, and reads the directions too. It doesn't seem especially complicated, but Andrew knows that things can be deceptively simple.

"Okay," Andrew rocks her gently, "How does this work?"

As it turns out, it's actually not that complicated—just awkward. They do finally imagine to get everything set up correctly, and then there's a period of time where Andrew's mostly standing around with his penis stuck in the equivalent of Pringles can waiting for the mould to set.

"Why are me doing this again?"  
"You said you wanted to fuck me all the time," Emma says placidly, "this is the solution."  
"This isn't exactly what I meant."

The whole process is awkward, but when they've finally got the thing set and and Emma's got a mildly disturbing replica of Andrew's cock in her hands and she's staring at it gleefully. Andrew wants to know what she intends to do with it, but he doesn't find out because Emma blows him for all his trouble and he forgets to be suspicious of her potential. He doesn't find out what the dildo is intended for until Emma's off filming somewhere and he gets an increasingly filthy string of text messages from her about what she's doing to herself and how he feels in her.

It's pretty much the most evil thing she's ever done to him, so when he finally sees her again he's been jerking off to the thought of her fucking herself with a stupid replica of his cock for too long and he's got her perched on the kitchen table while he fucks her before she can even say _hello_. When he's done and they're both mostly put back together, Emma smirks at him. Andrew tries to ignore her.

"Well," she says, "hello to you too. I take it you liked my messages?"  
"You're evil," Andrew says without any real heat to it, "and I hate you."

Emma laughs, delighted, and drags him to the bedroom for round two. When that's over, when they're both exhausted and too sweaty and sexed out, Andrew nuzzles into Emma's neck and Emma runs her fingers through his hair. The sheets are probably _awful_ , but neither of them care.

Is Our Favorite Marvel Power Couple Engaged?  
 _By Callista Shimane_

We, the gals of Marvelous Girls, have been saying that our favorite Marvel power couple, Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield, should get married because they're just that cute. As it turns out, the staff here at Marvelous Girls may just be able to predict the future.

Both Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield have been photographed recently sporting brand-new rings on their ring fingers. Emma Stone has been spotted looking at bridal magazines. Andrew Garfield has been spotted buying bridal magazines. Are these comic cuties engaged, or is it all just a really weird phase? No one has been able to confirm or deny whether they're engaged or not.

Personally? The girls of Marvelous Girls really hope that they tie the knot. Just imagine how cute little Stone-Garfield babies would be!

Whatever their choices, though, we know that both Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield have some exciting projects coming up. Andrew Garfield's been confirmed in the cast of the newest Untitled Marvel Joss Whedon project, and Emma Stone is confirmed for the _Bladerunner_ reboot that everyone has been clamoring for—in addition to some producing gigs on the side.

Both of them seem to be pretty busy with their careers, so maybe it's not time to settle down yet. Only time will tell.

**Tagged:** callista shimane, celebrity update, emma stone, andrew garfield, spider-man reboot, upcoming

When Andrew buys the ring, he just intends to give it to Emma as a present. The problem is that once Andrew starts thinking about the ring and the implications behind it, he can't stop. Emma's currently on location for another romantic comedy where she pretends to be in love with Ryan Gosling, and it's not even that Andrew's jealous. Ryan's a great guy, Emma's had him over a couple of times and Andrew really likes him. He can also tell that Emma isn't interested in him like that, viewing him more like a brother-figure, so there's no reason to be jealous about Ryan Gosling and what he means to Emma.

He's not even jealous about the fact that she has to kiss Ryan Gosling approximately seven million times during filming, because Andrew's done kisses for films and it's really not the same at all. There's basically nothing sexy about having to kiss someone the exact same way repeatedly for three hours so cameras can get every angle and there's enough footage leftover to cut into some kind of softcore kissing porno.

Still, Andrew's in New York because he's currently doing a play on Broadway—really, he's not sure who decided it was a good idea to write a play based on Issac Asimov, but he is _ecstatic_ that he gets to perform in it—and he's sitting in their apartment and turning the ring in his hands over. There's a whole host of things that he should probably be doing, and he's got to head out to the theatre to get ready soon, but he's a little fixated on the ring.

With a sigh, Andrew tucks it back into the little black box it came in and stretches to get ready for the performance before attempting to drive through New York traffic. Really, the only Andrew bothers to driver at all instead of get a cab is that it makes for an easy get-away vehicle at the ready. It's important, he's learned. He's still a little unsteady driving on the wrong side of the road, but Andrew figures that it doesn't matter much as long as he's careful.

Arriving at the theatre, Andrew stops worrying about whether or not he should propose to Emma and instead focuses on his performance. The question still hovers in the back of his mind, though, and Andrew's not sure what to do about it. Normally he calls Jesse about these sorts of things, but Andrew knows exactly what Jesse's views on marriage are and so he calls his mum instead.

"Hello, dear," his mum says, "did you call for a reason or just to chat?"  
"A reason," Andrew sighs, "I think I'm going to. Well, I _want_ to propose to Emma."  
"That's wonderful, Andrew. When are you going to propose?"  
"When," Andrew bites his lip, "When she gets back from her latest shoot. I. Do you think she'll say yes?"  
"If she's got any sense," his mum says solemnly, "but, Andrew? Don't worry too much about it. Even if she says _not right now_ , that's not a _no_."

Andrew promises his mum that he's not going to worry himself sick over proposing to Emma, and then all that's left is to actually, well. Propose.

Luckily Emma comes back not long after Andrew's made the choice to propose, and he takes her out to dinner even though she wants to know what the occasion is. He doesn't say anything, just tells her it's a surprise that she'll see later. And it is: they eat dinner and then, when dessert's coming, Andrew produces the small box from his pocket and present it to her. He doesn't get down on one knee or anything fancy, just holds out the box.

"Emma Stone," he says, heart threatening to beat straight out of his chest, "will you do me the honor of marrying me—even if it's not any time soon?"  
"I," Emma covers her mouth and her eyes are suspiciously wet, "I don't. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Moving around the table, Andrew takes the ring from its box and slides it onto Emma's finger. It's a perfect fit, which is a relief for Andrew, and Emma cradles it against her once it's on her finger. She dabs at her eyes with her napkin and laughs, unable to say anything for a few moments. Andrew waits, eating small bites of the tiramisu that's just arrived.

"We'll have to look at our schedules," Emma says finally, "Pick a date. Start planning."  
Andrew smiles, "Can't we just go down to the courthouse and get it done tomorrow?"  
"No," Emma narrows her eyes, "Well, we could. But if we're going to get married, then I want to do this right. I want a huge, fancy wedding with both of our families and I want the perfect dress and I want to spend obscene amounts of money planning everything."  
"Okay," Andrew laughs, "You can have a fairytale wedding if you want one."

Emma does, in fact, want a fairytale wedding. They consult with both families and come to the conclusion that the best date is probably roughly two years in the future, because they both have things lined up that are going to suck away all their time and any date in the next year's really not looking so great. Andrew agrees, leaving a lot of the wedding planning to Emma because it's her wedding and Andrew thinks that it'll be perfect no matter what because he'll be marrying Emma and there's really no way that can go wrong.

**_Question: Who's your favorite co-star that you've worked with so far?_**  
 **Andrew Garfield:** Oh. Um. Hm. This is a tough question! Why are the complex ones all first? I, ah. I've worked with so many great—absolutely phenomenal—actors. I think, though, that it always really. Well, there's only two people that I felt a, uh. A genuine _connection_ with, over the years. That is, Emma and Jesse. And I couldn't. There is no picking between them, because Jesse is, um. I found a real friend in Jesse, and um. This is so embarrassing, because. I love them both so much! It's just in different ways, because um. Jesse is my best friend, and Emma. Emma, well. She's my soulmate, and there's just no. Nothing holds a candle to her, you know? I never, um. I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone, and she's just. I could speak for _days_ , and weeks and months and years about how much I love her, but. See, I can speak for, for the same amount of time about how much I love Jesse. They're both. They're both incredibly important to me, and they're both my favorite because I could never, ever pick between them.

Jesse and Andrew have stayed close friends over the years, partially because Andrew's fairly certain that they've never grown out of loving each other but also because they like each other immensely and they both spend most of their free time in New York. It's not home for Andrew, even though it's where his apartment with Emma is located, but it's home for Jesse and that's enough.

When they're not out of town and they both have free moments, Andrew makes Jesse take him around New York and show him the sights. He hadn't been lying when he said that he liked to see New York with a real New Yorker. Jesse shows him things like bookstores tucked away in places where you wouldn't expect and tiny cafés where they serve too many kinds of tea to count. He doesn't show him things that people usually show you—the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty—and it's like Andrew's seeing a whole different New York from the one he has in his head. Jesse's New York is peaceful even when the world isn't, and Andrew likes that.

He also likes Anna, who Jesse loves more than anything really and who is sweet and bakes a _mean_ brownie. They're probably the best brownies Andrew's ever had that don't have drugs in them, and he doesn't know how Anna does it but he never wants her to stop. She and Emma get along like a house on fire, and Anna teaches Emma how to bake with the patience of a saint.

Anna and Jesse aren't married on paper, even though they're essentially married in every other way that counts, which Anna attributes to the fact that Jesse brings up this huge long rant about the institution of marriage whenever she mentions it. It doesn't seem like she minds terribly that they aren't married for real, just like it doesn't much seem like she envies the rings on Emma and Andrew's fingers.

She's got a ring of her own: a plain gold band that has Jesse's name engraved onto it. Jesse has an identical ring with Anna's name engraved on it, and it's as close as they're ever going to get to being actually married on paper. It seems to work well for them, and Andrew's not the kind of person who insists that everyone should get married because not everyone wants to get married.

It doesn't even matter when Anna gets pregnant and her belly swells to impossible sizes, when Jesse calls Andrew frantically and Andrew has to suggest that Jesse should schedule a few more therapy sessions while the pregnancy is going on. Jesse does, but he still calls Andrew when he wants to ramble about something and needs someone that _isn't_ his therapist to tell him he's not totally crazy for worrying as much as he does. There's nothing wrong with freaking out, especially with something as big as a pregnancy, and Andrew gives Jesse as much of his free time as possible.

There's not much else he _can_ do while he's filming cameo bits for other Marvel movies and auditioning for plays that seem interesting and generally leading the busy life of a Hollywood actor. It doesn't seem to bother Jesse much, though, and when his baby is born he sends Andrew approximately a million photos of the baby. It's a boy, named Nathaniel, and Andrew can't even stand how cute he is.

When he and Emma are together and they have a free moment, they go to visit Anna and Jesse. If it's even possible, Nathaniel is cuter in person and Andrew cradles him in his arms, smiling.

"Hey there," he says, "I'm your Uncle Andrew. I know your father because we were in a movie about Facebook together. When you're older, I'll let you watch it. We'll have to be away from your father, though, because he gets nervy when his face is on the screen."

Once he's done telling Nathaniel about Jesse and all the reasons why he's lucky to have Jesse as a father, Andrew passes him to Emma. She's more careful and almost unsure about holding Nathaniel, probably out of practice with holding babies since her brother is almost as old as she is, but something in her softens when she's holding Nathaniel.

"What's up, little Eisenberg? I'm your Aunt Emma," she laughs, "I know your daddy because we were in a scary movie about zombie together once, and we can watch it together when you're older as a double feature with your daddy's Facebook movie. Your Uncle and and me, we're gonna spoil you silly. You got that?"

Jesse says something about how Nathaniel doesn't understand anything they're telling him and it's not very nice to turn Nathaniel against him so soon, but Anna bats at him and Jesse quiets. He smiles fondly at Nathaniel and there's something about how relaxed Jesse looks that gives Andrew pause.

He and Emma haven't talked about having kids beyond half-joking comments and _in the futures_ , but seeing the way that Jesse and Anna practically glow with pride makes him want to talk more seriously about it. Emma's been deferring him with half-formed arguments about their busy lives, and it's true enough. They're both incredibly busy, and Andrew doesn't exactly anticipate that changing any time soon.

Still, plenty of celebrities raise kids and fit them into their lives. Hell, Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt have a veritable _army_ of children that seem to be growing up happy and healthy even though they've got parents with the busy life of a Hollywood Star. If Bradgelina can making having kids work, Andrew's fairly certain that he and Emma could. He'll talk to her about it later, probably.

For the moment, Andrew's more enamored of Nathaniel than the idea of children in a maybe-distant future. He focuses his attention back on Emma holding him, and freezes the moment in his memory.

Our Favorite Marvel Supercouple Gets Married!  
 _By Megan Yamaguchi_

Reports say that our favorite webslinger Andrew Garfield and his long-time girlfriend Emma Stone have tied the knot! The ceremony was fairly small, but well-attended by Hollywood elite and family alike. And, unlike most celebrity weddings, this one _won't_ be appearing in a trashy gossip rag near you.

Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield have decided not to sell the rights to their wedding photos, preferring to keep their ceremony private. We respect their privacy, even though we'd love to see the no-doubt precious photos that of their ceremony.

There's nothing to be done about the lack of pictures, though, so the only solution is to come up with our own! Marvelous Girls is currently holding a **Wedding Fever** contest, and the rules are really simple:

1\. Tell us what you think Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield's wedding was like!

2\. Make us a collage to go with your retelling that highlights the important parts.

3\. Submit it to hello@marvelousgirls.com by the end of this month.

That's all! We're looking forward to seeing your presentations, okay? Do us proud, we'll post the best ones after the contest is over and you'll all get a free Marvelous Girls sticker for participating.

**Tagged:** megan yamaguchi, spider-man reboot, celebrity update, wedding fever, contest, andrew garfield, emma stone

They get married.

Andrew's almost crying when he says _I do_ , which is okay because Emma's also crying too and then they're kissing and the whole room is exploding into cheers for them.

It's not a particularly big affair or a particularly splashy wedding, which Andrew suspects is because Emma planned it and she's not a fan of either, really. Mostly the wedding consists of their families and some close friends. Jesse and Anna are there and Ryan is there and Aaron Sorkin is at their wedding for some inexplicable reason. Andrew wishes he could turn back time and tell his younger self that Aaron Sorkin would be at his wedding. He suspects his younger self wouldn't appreciate the fact, but it's still a surreal moment that he never imagined.

Celebrity weddings are weird, Andrew suspects, largely because of moments like that. He doesn't know much about celebrity weddings, having only attended his own, but he thinks that they're all a little like this: good food, good drinks, and a slightly tipsy conversation (or congratulation) from the writer of _The Social Network_.

Everyone wants to congratulate them, and Andrew thanks them all and _means_ it because he really is thankful that they've all decided to come and celebrate with him. He's married to the girl of his dreams, there is no possible way that anything in his life will ever be as amazing as this. Emma is radiant and absolutely gorgeous in her dress, which is by some designer that he should know the name of because he's heard it eighty thousand times since they started planning this wedding, and Andrew can take his eyes off her.

He dances with her to a song by Miranda Cosgrove that she is unafraid to love and he loves that she loves. It's not even weird that Miranda Cosgrove is actually at their wedding, because she's singing the song _for_ them and Emma's laughing and trying to disco at the same time. They're totally off-beat and it's nowhere near what's probably expected of a first dance, but Andrew absolutely cannot care. It's his wedding, and he'll do whatever he wants, thank you very much.

Emma seems to be of the same school of thought, and they party like they don't have a care in the world. Andrew even manages to drag Jesse out for a dance, which is a miraculous feat that has Anna clapping her hands delightedly. Jesse keeps saying that he can't dance like that's an actual buffer against the insanity that is the dance floor. No one is very good at dancing, the important thing is just to have fun.

"Oh my god," Emma laughs when Andrew attempts to do the "Single Ladies" dance, "I already put a ring on it, you loser. Come here and stop embarrassing yourself."  
"Never," Andrew grins, pulling Emma out to do a makeshift version of the dance with him, "Come join me! Everyone should join me—all the single ladies, where you at?"

Somehow Andrew's confidence give everybody else confidence too, and then there's a whole dance floor full of people doing bad approximations of the "Single Ladies" dance. Their DJ, like the good human being he is, segues "Single Ladies" into "Thriller," and Andrew tells _everyone_ that they have to do this one. Most of the guest oblige, and it's really the most fun that Andrew has had in a long, long time. He collapses in a chair when he's done dancing, leaving a healthy dance floor behind, and Emma drops into the seat next to him.

"Is your PR person mad about the pictures thing too?"  
Andrew laugh, "Like you wouldn't believe. She is not amused by the fact that we're choosing not to publicize this and instead just trust everyone here to not leak photos. Do you think that'll happen?" "Nah," Emma stretches her legs out, "Half the people here understand how important and rare of a thing privacy is and the other half are family. They'll respect our privacy, and even if photos do get leaked, it'll be fine. The point is less that I don't want people to know about this, but more that I don't want to make money off our wedding day. You know?"  
"Yeah."

They sit there and watch their wedding reception for a long time, politely thanking the people that come over to congratulate them and hugging them and just generally having the best fucking time. When the party dies down and they're finally able to head home, exhausted and thoroughly happy, they both don't do more than peel off their clothes and fall asleep on their bed together.

Because it's the way that their schedules work out, they don't go on a honeymoon. Instead, they spend a day together in lazy weekend mode before Emma has to fly out to LA to talk to some different people about various aspects of production and Andrew has to fly out to Utah to film a sort of semi-Western that's hopefully not going to be totally horrible. The script could really go either way, and there wasn't much else for Andrew to do so he decided to go for it. It's probably not the most ideal way to spend the month after being married, but there's not very much they can do about it. Besides, Andrew doesn't need a honeymoon with Emma, because the filming for _The Amazing Spider-Man 2_ was kind of their honeymoon, concept-wise.

Nothing has actually changed between them anyway besides the fact that sometimes Emma says "hey husband" now and Andrew's started saying "my wife."

No Honeymoon for the Garfield-Stones  
 _By Callista Shimane_

It would seem that even though our favorite pair of comic cuties, Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone, got hitched, they're so hardworking that they didn't even bother to take a honeymoon!

Emma Stone was spotted this week, sans Andrew Garfield, in LA while Andrew Garfield was spotted sans Emma Stone in Utah. No word yet on what projects either one of them is working on, but we're working our hardest to get you the scoop.

In the meantime, though, how are your entries for the **Wedding Fever** contest going? We've been getting a TON of entries, all of which are fantastic. As a reminder, you have until the end of the month to send us your **Wedding Fever** contest entry! Send them to hello@marvelousgirls.com when you're done. and you'll get a free sticker!

The gals of Marvelous Girls all wish the newlyweds a happy marriage, however they choose to live it. We are in no was associated with Emma Stone or Andrew Garfield.

**Tagged:** callista shimane, celebrity update, wedding fever, contest, spider-man reboot, andrew garfield, emma stone

It takes a while for the conversation about children to happen after the wedding, partially because they're busy and partially because Andrew's never sure when to bring it up. In the end, Emma's the one who actually brings it up at all, which is fitting because Andrew's really sort of useless about these kinds of things anyway.

"I was thinking," Emma says one day over breakfast, "I don't. I mean, I was wondering if you'd want to have kids right now or you think we should . . . wait?"  
"It's up to you, Em," Andrew tells her, reaching across the table to twine their fingers together, "but I've pretty much been wanting children since I was old enough to have them, so. Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready too."  
"Okay," Emma runs her thumb across the back of his hand, "I was just. I've been thinking about going off birth control, and I was worried about what you might think of that."

Andrew kisses her forehead, and then kisses her properly before telling her that he'll always support whatever choices she makes. Emma tells him he's a sappy idiot, but he knows she means it kindly so he doesn't say anything about it. That's the end of the conversation for a while, because Andrew's filming a movie in Canada and Emma's producing something and needs to go to Los Angeles to work on it. They don't see each other in person for a month, and then when they do see each other, Emma grins at him and pulls him toward her.

"Hey," she says, "so I'm off the pill."  
"Really," Andrew says, amused, "What do you suggest we do about that?"  
"I think we should have lots of filthy sex."

There isn't a world where Andrew would say no to sex with Emma, so he lets her drag him into the bedroom and undo his pants she he's out of them by the time they get there. Her skirt gets lots in transit too, but once they're in the bedroom they settle onto the bed still mostly clothed. He undoes the buttons on her shirt and pushes it off her shoulders; she drops it off the side of the bed. She pulls his shirt over his head; he tosses it somewhere in the general direction of their laundry basket.

Everything else makes its way off eventually, and then they're both naked and Emma's laid out on the bed, her hair fanning out around her. Andrew looks down at her and he can't even explain how beautiful she is. He's tell her, but she's grabbing at his hips and impatient so he focuses instead on lining up so he can sink inside her. Emma lets out a surprised moan that Andrew matches because, well.

It's shockingly, mind-blowingly different to fuck someone without a condom on. Andrew won't deny that there's a certain appeal in condoms and Emma certainly doesn't mind them, but being able to feel the wet heat of her around him without a barrier is fucking phenomenal, and Andrew has to stay still for a moment and adjust to the new sensations. Emma nudges him, annoyed, and Andrew laughs, taking the hint.

"Fuck," Andrew says, because he's never that eloquent anyway, "Em, you feel _amazing_."  
"Less talking," Emma gasps out, "more fucking."

Because he's never been that great at dirty talk anyway, Andrew obliges Emma and fucks her until she's just breathing out his name in an endless litany of _andrew andrew andrew_. Andrew kisses her when it feels like his body is about to shake apart and holds her close when he comes. When he pulls out, Emma tries to calm her breathing but then Andrew's pressing a kiss to her stomach and settling between her legs and licking his way into her.

"Oh my god," Emma moans, "you're filthy and that mouth isn't going anywhere near me until you've— _ah!_ —brushed your fucking teeth."

In response, Andrew just licks at Emma in all the ways she's weak to. Against her will, Emma's fingers thread into Andrew's hair as he tastes himself on her and makes her fall apart. True to her word when Andrew tries to kiss her, she pushes him away and tells him he's gross.

"You love me," Andrew laugh, climbing out of bed to wander into their tiny bathroom, "just admit it."  
"I love you," Emma calls back, "but I don't love you when you taste like come and vagina."

He rolls his eyes, but brushes his teeth and washes his face to appear her. Once he's returned to bed, Emma's managed to get her underwear back on but seems content to lie in the bed with nothing else on. She rolls her eyes at him but scoots over so he can climb in too and kiss her. Emma allows it this time, twisting until she's straddling him and bent down to kiss him. It's one of her favorite positions, and Andrew just rests his hands on her thighs. He's content to make out with her and nothing more, and Emma seems content enough to do the same.

Hands skimming upward to cup her breasts, Andrew feels the way she twitches away, body still oversensitive. His hands settle on her ribcage, pressing in gently to feel the curve of bone there, and Emma's breath hitches. He doesn't do anything more, though, and by the time their lips have gone numb from kissing, both of them are ready to go again.

Emma grins down at him just before she starts to sink down, and Andrew tries to breathe. He's pretty much fighting a losing battle to begin with, but Emma clenches down around him and he's _gone_.

**_Question: What was it like filming sex scenes with Natalie Portman?_**  
 **Andrew Garfield:** Oh. Oh, geeze. Filming sex scenes is so weirdly, just. It's not sexy. Filming sexy scenes is the least sexy thing. So, like. I've just got a, um. A pale nudey sock on my bits, and Natalie's got, ah. She's got pasties on her boobs and a teeny nude g-string. And then you have to fake, ah. You have to fake having sex forever until you've got the shot. It's horrible, because, like. You know, porn stars. Porn Stars actually get have _have_ sex, even if it is, ah, not so great. Film stars just pretend and, you know. You don't even get anything out of it. It's, uh. It's it's another day of filming.

**_Question: So would you rather be a porn star than a film star?_**  
 **Andrew Garfield:** What? I, um. I don't really . . . I guess it depends? Like, what kind of porn I'm doing versus, uh. Want kind of proper films. I, um. I don't think so though. I like my life the way it is right now. It's not, um. It's not perfect, but it's good enough and I just. There's not a lot of people who've got lives as good as mine, you know? I'm grateful for that.

There's a pair of wrist-cuffs in their nightstand along with lube and unused condoms and Emma's vibrator and a lot of other stuff that's made its way into there other the years. Emma bought them because she liked the way they looked and she liked the way that Andrew squirmed under her when she held him down. Or so she says, Andrew doesn't actually have the faintest idea why Emma bought the handcuffs and he's not really too concerned with the reasons anyway because what matters to him is the way that the cuffs are buttery smooth against his skin and they keep him in place when Emma twists them around the headboard.

It's not that he's into too many kinky things, more that he just likes being able to strain against something and know it's not going to give and he's not going to get free. Emma's always fighting to get free and she doesn't stop until she actually gets free. Andrew only fights for the illusion of fighting, not because he actually wants to be free. So Emma sometimes cuffs Andrew up and lets him strain against them while she fucks him.

Andrew learned by trial and error how much he can pull against them before he hurts himself in a bad way. He's learned, and he's admitted to himself that he likes them, and so when he comes home from a gala event to Emma leaning against the frame of their bedroom door and dangling the cuffs off of her fingers, Andrew sheds his clothing as quickly as possible and lets her cuff him to the headboard.

She goes down on him, hands holding his hips down firmly and teasing him up to the edge before pulling away and waiting for his annoyed groan. Emma's not ever that nice when he's like this, and so she brings him up to the edge and yanks him back repeatedly until Andrew's sobbing with need and sweating with exertion and Emma quiets him before finally _finally_ letting him crash over the edge and float gracefully back to earth.

He's not sure if Emma's having so much sex with him because she's trying to get pregnant or because they're married and all of this is new and exciting with him, but he's honestly not complaining that Emma's having sex with him. in general, Andrew's learned that the whys behind why someone is having sex with you are complicated issues you don't want to touch with a ten foot pole, so it's easier to just have sex with them if you want to and gently push them away if you don't.

If he asked Emma, Emma might tell him or she might stop fucking him into next Tuesday every time they're together for more than a couple hours and have a bed. If he has a choice between the two, Andrew's obviously more for Emma fucking him into next Tuesday every time they're together for more than a couple hours and have a bed.

Being busy means that they don't always see each other, and sometimes they miss each other by mere hours, but most of the time one of that matters because when they are together more than makes up for all the time that they're not together. They usually don't spend time together doing much else besides hanging out or having sex anyway, but this time it's different and they both know it.

Emma doesn't say anything about it, though, so Andrew is content to be having some of the best sex in his life on a relatively regular basis. They still have to fly to places for shoots and do interviews where they have to avoid talking about anything personal even though they get asked horrifically personal questions about their life and most other celebrities _would_ answer them. You can't take back things that you've said, is the thing, and Andrew knows that once his personal life becomes public, then he'll never get control of it again.

There aren't a lot of things that well and truly frighten him, but that's one of them. Feeling trapped is different when it's a situation you can't get out of even if you try, and Andrew's not fond of it at all. He's also just doesn't understand why it's important to people that they know when he goes out for sushi or gets a haircut, why so many people he doesn't even know care about these things at all.

Fans are one thing, and they're all well and good, but he doesn't understand what the obsession with knowing celebrities it. It's possible that he'll never understand it, so in general Andrew doesn't engage with the culture more than he has to.

When there's fans hanging around the barricades and waiting for a glimpse of him, Andrew always goes over if he has time and signs a couple of things. He's currently filming in Toronto for a movie that doesn't have a title, but they keep calling it "Gumball" on set. That doesn't have anything to do with the plot, which is straight-up action-adventure, but it's what they've been calling it.

While he's getting his hair done, Andrew calls his voice mail to hear the message Emma left while he was in the shower. They try not to leave messages unless it's for important things, so Andrew knows that there's something big going on and he wants to be informed. He doesn't think it's anything health-related, since the hospital would probably have called too if that was the case, but they're a plethora of things they do that could need to be taken care of.

"Andrew," the voice mail on his phone says, imitating Emma but stripping the warmth from her voice, "you're coming home soon, right? Because I have some good news and I want to tell you in person. Call me back if you have a chance, okay?"

He doesn't have a chance to call her back, because she calls just before the last day of shooting starts and everything is a little hectic and sad and really Andrew almost forgets about Emma's call until he's almost asleep. Figuring that it's not worth it to call when he's wake-up call is at 7am and it's already 3, Andrew naps until he has to drag himself onto a flight home. Airports aren't fun, and Andrew doubts he'll ever become accustomed to the toll that travel takes out of you. He tries to sleep on the plane and mostly succeeds, but there's still a fine layer of exhaustion over his mind when he lands. Mostly by rote, Andrew grabs his luggage and hails a cab before rattling off the address to their tiny New York apartment and watching the city go by.

When he finally pulls up in front of their apartment and manages to haul his luggage up the stairs after a month of shooting, Andrew is greeted by the sight of Emma sitting at the breakfast nook in their New York apartment. She's eating a bagel from the bakery on the corner, the cream cheese Andrew has never been able to break her of spread over it, and looking over a script. When he slides into the seat across from her, though, Emma sets aside her bagel and the script.

"Hey," she says softly, "Do you want the good news now or after you've slept?"  
"Now, of course. I want to know what was so incredible you had to tell me in person."

Emma reaches for his hand, and Andrew turns it so their fingers fit together. She runs her thumb over the back of his hand, and Andrew waits.

"I'm pregnant," Emma says, like she can't believe it, "we're going to have a baby."  
"Oh my god."

There's a better response to the news Emma's just given him than that, but Andrew just got off a 6 hour flight and he's sure his ineloquence can be forgiven. Not that he thinks he _would_ have a better response than that, he just knows there is one. Squeezing Emma's hand, Andrew tries to form more words and can't come up with a better response than standing and moving so he can kiss Emma and hold her close.

 _They're going to have a baby_.

Laughing, Andrew fits himself into the space between Emma's legs, pulling her close and kissing her like the world might end. Emma smiles into the kisses, and Andrew cannot wrap his head around the fact that they're going to have a _baby_ and all the talk of starting a family isn't just talk now. It's real, and Andrew's going about eighty different directions at once, thinking about names and schedules and plans and press releases and family and his parents and bigger places to live and—

"Hey," Emma pokes his cheek, drawing his attention back to her, "It's gonna be okay, Spider-Man. If Jesse and Anna can handle this, so can we. We're responsible adults with parents who won't be mad if we call them up frantically and ask about how to raise a child. We are gonna _rock_ parenting."  
"Oh my god," Andrew repeats, because he can't think of what else to say, "We're going to have a baby."

The twinge of hysteria in his voice is probably a little worrying, and he's glad that Emma's already memorized all the ways to keep him calm and not freaking out, because she's got his face cradled between her hands and she's kissing him. It's grounding, giving him something to hold onto, and Andrew lets his eyes flutter shut so he can get lost in the kiss. Emma deepens it, and Andrew's hands find her waist to pull her close. Emma goes easily, closing the space between them like it's nothing and smiling into the kiss.

Stumbling toward the bedroom, the manage to make it to their bed, collapsing onto it and shedding clothes more frantically than they normally would. Andrew's just hungry for skin and reassurance that Emma is real and he's real and this is all actually happening. Emma's laughing, running her hands along his chest and letting him nip at her.

"Emma," he says, somewhere between name and prayer, "my Emma. What do you want, love?"  
"You," she says, like that's the answer she ever needs, "Always you."

Andrew kisses his way down her body, pausing to nuzzle at her stomach and whisper _I love you_ , before spreading her legs and settling between them comfortably. Emma's settled against the pillows, and Andrew grins up at her before touching his tongue to her cunt and licking. His favorite thing has always been this, the smell of her and the way everything gets wet and everywhere. He loves the way Emma threads her fingers into his hair and directs him, giving him verbal instructions when her frantic tugging doesn't get the message across.

Now they fit together with the ease that only comes from spending too much time learning someone's body, and Andrew knows how to make Emma fall apart. He can feel the way she coats his face, fills his nose, and explodes across his tongue. It's just like every other time that Andrew's gone down on Emma, only this time there's the whisper of a voice in his head telling him that this may be one of the last time he does this for a while. He holds that thought close to his chest, fingers tights around Emma's hips, and sets about making it as good for her as possible. She whines, fingers tightening in his hair, and Andrew speeds up slightly.

She comes with a cry, shaking in Andrew's hands, and Andrew works her though it until she's hissing and oversensitive. He pulls away then, wiping his face with the face of his hand, and Emma scrunches her face up.

"Seriously," she groans, "that remains gross."  
"You love me anyway," Andrew laughs, "even when I'm wiping your vaginal fluids off my face."  
"I think that's the least sexy thing you've ever said to me after sex," Emma snorts, "Come here."

Settling down on the bed next to her, Andrew lets Emma push him back down onto the bed and straddle him. She leans down, hair falling like a curtain all around them, and kisses him. Andrew skims his hands up her sides until he's cupping her breasts and running a thumb over her nipple in the way that makes her breath hitch.

"Fuck," Emma breathes out, "Fuck, okay. Just."

Shifting slightly, Emma adjusts so she can wrap her fingers around Andrew's cock and hold him steady while she sinks down onto him. Andrew breathes through it, aware as always of the way Emma feels around him and the way Emma's eyes have squeezed shut. Once she's settled, Emma stays still for a moment before she moves, riding him in earnest. Her fingers are laced with his, pinning him down and keeping him in place but also serving as something to focus on.

"I love you," Emma whispers, touching their foreheads together briefly, "I love you so much."

Maybe it's the words or the exertion of keeping his orgasm back or the way Emma's voice sounds—raw and broken—but Andrew comes, her name on his lips.

**_Question: So how is life married to Andrew Garfield treating you?_**  
 **Emma Stone:** It's good. We've been living together for so long that, like. When you think about it, we've been married for a really long time already. Nothing much has changed since we got married, except. No, no. We see each other even less than we did before. It's hectic! I don't think we've properly sorted out a honeymoon either, so. I think at this rate it might take five years before we go on our honeymoon. Maybe by then we'll actually be able to go _to_ the moon for our honeymoon.

**_Question: Do you think you'll ever settle down and have a family?_**  
 **Emma Stone:** Oh, certainly. I mean, I don't. I might go the Angelina Jolie route and just adopt an army of children or, I dunno. Maybe I'll have a baby of my own. It just kind of depends, you know? There's. Having kids is a lot of work, and I'm not sure I'm ready for the stress of taking care of something smaller than me in addition to my career just yet. Right now. Right now, I guess my career is my baby and it needs to grow up a little more before I, you know, consider another kid.

Emma insists on still working while she's still able to. She doesn't take on any major roles, but she does wrap up a couple of producing things that she'd already been working on and does a role she'd already taken in Disney's latest animated movie as some sort of talking animal even though Andrew protests. She insists that it'll be fine, and it is. Emma's definitely showing by the time all the recording sessions are over, but it's not a huge part and it's not that stressful so everything is okay.

There are a couple snafus with scheduling doctor's visits and a lot of Emma freaking out over needles when they have to draw blood, but nothing seems to be wrong with the baby and it's perfectly healthy so Emma tells Andrew not to worry so much. He tries hard not to, and the fact that he gets cast in a thing that Jesse's written (not because Jesse's written it, because Andrew thinks that Jesse would have rather he not tried out at all) and there's hustle and bustle to whip that into shape. It mostly involves a lot of Andrew hanging out with Jesse and freaking out about the fact that Emma is pregnant before Jesse pats him a little awkwardly on the back and gives good (if a little strange) advice on how to handle it.

He supposes that there's actual acting involved too, but he's mostly off book within month and then the rest of it is everyone figuring out what the best blocking is and the way that everything needs to be choreographed. Jesse is watchful, not acting in his creation this time, but still worried all the same. The cast mostly ignores Jesse unless he talks directly to them, professional to a fault.

With all the rehearsals and fittings and everything, it's easy to get caught up in the creation of the play and not worry every waking moment about Emma. He still worries a fair share, though, because he's not entirely sure that he could ever _not_ worry about this.

"It'll be fine," Jesse says.

Andrew tries to believe it. He mostly succeeds, although there are moments where he freaks and thinks about how he doesn't know anything at all about parenting and how one thing anything everything all the things are going to go wrong and _oh god he's going to be a father_.

Whenever he works himself into a baby-related frenzy, though, Emma's there to smooth his hair and tease him about how he's more worried than she is about any of this. It's true, Emma seems to be taking her pregnancy and all the fears that come with it in stride. She doesn't wait with baited breath when she has to have a check-up, and she doesn't have nearly as many baby-related freakouts. She does, however, worry herself over names.

It's standard to know the baby's sex after twenty weeks or so, which means that Emma compiles lists and lists of names scrawled over the back of receipts and anything else she has within reach. Andrew mostly leaves the naming up to her, unless she's asking for his opinion specifically, because Emma seems to have a better grasp on the importance of names than he does. He's just always been what his parents named him, but Emma's crafted herself out of something and she places a greater weight on names than he does. That's fine, and Emma seems to be enjoying the process of sorting through names while trying to fine one that she likes enough to bestow it on their child.

The only name that's on almost every version of the list that Andrew's seen is _Riley_. Sometimes it's circled, and sometimes it's tacked on like an afterthought, but Andrew knows that Emma's gravitating toward it the same way she chose it when she was first starting out. Emma's always lamented the fact that she had to go with "Emma" over "Riley," but it's never really meant anything until now. He doesn't mind that somehow, but he's not about to tell Emma that when she's so stressed out about names.

She asks him about _Jacob_ , which they both agree is too associated with Twilight, and _Audrey_ , which Andrew is for because he thinks it's a lovely name. She asks about _Bethany_ , which gets thrown out once they find out what it means, and jokingly suggests _Gwen_. No matter what names she's asking about, Emma doesn't mention Riley until they're just about due to learn the sex of the baby.

"Hey," Emma says, when they've settled into bed and she's as comfortable as she's going to get, "What do you think of the name Riley?"  
"I think it's lovely," Andrew tells her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "no matter what gender our baby is."

His hand finds hers, lacing their fingers together over the swell of her belly, and he whispers _I love you_ before his breathing evens out and there's nothing but sleep. When he wakes up, their morning routine hasn't changed terribly with Emma's pregnancy. He wakes up, tries to wake Emma too, and eventually leaves her alone to start breakfast going. She stumbles out just as he's sliding the food onto plates, and they eat while the silence and sunshine wrap around them like a warm blanket.

When they go in for Emma's appointment, the doctor says that it's a girl and Andrew's whole world becomes so much brighter. He hugs Emma, saying _a girl, a girl_ until Emma laughs and pushes him away. They've got an image of the baby, not really anything more than fuzzy and barely even resembling a human, and Emma squeezes Andrew's hands.

"She's not just any girl," Emma says quietly, "she's _Riley_."  
"Yes," Andrew traces the shape of the photo, "She's Riley."

Emma Stone Confirms Pregnancy  
 _By Callista Shimane_

Emma Stone, our favorite Gwen Stacey, is pregnant! Rumors of it have been circling for a while now, given her recent trends toward looser and baggier clothes, but she's confirmed that she's pregnant during her interview with Vogue this month. Be sure to check out the accompanying photoshoot, because it's _gorgeous_ like you would not believe.

We, the gals here at Marvelous Girls, would like to congratulate Emma Stone on her pregnancy and wish her the best of luck during it.

No word yet on what the approximate due date of the baby might be, but since she's showing and everything seems to be okay with her we'd guess that she's three or four months along. Which means she's got a good five or six months of pregnancy left. Will this effect her current projects? Emma Stone says that no, it will not. She'd been planning to take a break from acting and focus more on producing for a while now, and this baby seemed like the perfect opportunity.

All her current projects are wrapped up and done with, and she says there's some exciting things coming our way so we'll be looking forward to that!

**Tagged:** callista shimane, celebrity update, emma stone, gwen stacey, interviews, photoshoots

The thing about babies, Andrew learns, is that they obey no time schedule but their own. They have an approximate due date, and Andrew's made sure that there's a three-day block where he's relatively free so he can (hopefully) be there when Emma gives birth.

Emma gives birth a week earlier than her due date, which everyone assures him is perfectly okay and not at all a problem, and Andrew's only there because she starts going into labor at like. Four in the morning and Andrew drives her to the hospital, where a bunch of very lovely people talk them all through the process. Once the baby actually starts coming and it's not just labor (Andrew's not entirely sure what the difference is, but it takes a lot of waiting), there's a lot of people telling him where to be and what to do. It's a lot of pushing and agony and Emma squeezing his hand too tightly and people telling Emma to be calm while she swears a lot.

Honestly, Andrew doesn't blame her that much. He does wince whenever Emma squeezes his hand particularly hard, though, and he knows she doesn't mean any of the things she's yelling right now so he doesn't may them much mind. Instead, he brushes her hair out of her eyes and smiles down at her, telling her that she's doing so well and that everything's gonna be fine. Everything is gonna be just fine, Emma, but you have to _push_.

It feels like it takes forever, but objectively Andrew knows it doesn't take that long. It's maybe half an hour, total, and then their baby is screaming and in the world and they're asking if Emma wants to hold her and _oh_. Everything is so right in the world that Andrew's not sure how to handle it. They don't let him hold Riley just yet, but it's kind of okay because Andrew's exhausted and he really doesn't want to leave Emma alone, but she kisses his forehead and tells him to get some sleep before the performance that night.

"I love you," Andrew tells her, "I love you so much, and I can't wait to hold Riley."  
"You'll get your chance soon, Spider-Daddy," Emma bats at him weakly, "Now go before I have to call Jesse to come drag you out of here."

Andrew goes home and takes a nap, lets the tension and exhaustion for the morning seep away, and then heads over to the theatre where he finds Jesse before he dresses or goes to makeup, just to show Jesse the photo of Emma holding Riley. Jesse claps him on the shoulder and then hugs him tight before telling him to haul his ass to wardrobe before someone starts worrying when he doesn't show up.

His performance goes well, although it's probably not his best, and he skips stagedoor and all the normal post-show stuff in favor of heading back to the hospital and sinking into a chair next to Emma, who will probably be released in the morning. Emma smiles when she sees him, running her fingers through his hair, and Andrew falls asleep like that: Emma's fingers in his hair and leaning against her bed. In the morning, a doctor checks Emma over, having checked their baby over and made sure nothing horrible is going on with it. He pronounces mother and baby good to go, and then Andrew gets to drive Emma home with their Riley bundled up in the backseat. He's maybe a little more careful than he would be normally, but Emma doesn't call him on it.

When they get home, Andrew gets to hold Riley and he still has so many doubt but they don't matter at all. The only thing that matters is the way she yawns and settles into her blankets and how much Andrew cannot deny that he loves her.

"Hey," Andrew says, quiet, "Riley. Welcome to the world! I'm your father. Your mother and I love you so much, and I really can't explain how happy you're making me right now. The world is beautiful, and I can't wait to show it to you."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Emma hooks her chin over Andrew's shoulder and doesn't say anything at all. They still have to call their parents, and Andrew's still got another performance that night, but the moment is perfect and still.

"She's gonna grow up fast," Emma says as the moment stretches on, "and I guess we have to take her to see the grandparents sometime soon. When's your next free period?"  
"I'm not doing anything after Jesse's play wraps," Andrew says, "Can you take babies on planes? Should you take babies on planes? Oh god."  
"Hey," Emma says, digging her fingers into his side, "We'll figure it out. Right now we should probably tell our parents that they're grandparents."

Handing Riley back over to Emma, who's holding out her arms for her, Andrew digs his phone out of his pocket and calls his mother. She picks up after a couple of rings, and then Andrew doesn't quite know what to say because Emma is radiant and his baby is beautiful and there's nothing in the world that Andrew can say to explain the moment to anyone.

"I'm a father now," is what he settles on, continuing: "Her name is Riley, and she's the most beautiful thing in world."

Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone's New Baby!  
 _By Riley Lantos_

We here at Marvelous Girls would just like to wish Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone all the best with their new little bundle of joy! Especially since the official press release says that the baby is a girl named Riley, who shares her name with one (of the most fabulous) of our star blogrunners.

Emma Stone has been visibly pregnant for a while now, and as the weeks crept along it was really anybody's guess when the Stone-Garfield baby would make its appearance. Luckily, baby Riley is healthy and in good shape. No one's got a photo of baby Riley yet, but we're sure you can use your imagination.

There's no way the baby is anything but _totally adorable_ anyway, let's be real here. There's no such thing as an uncute baby, because babies are inherently cute—especially baby girls.

With superstar parents like Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone, we're not sure how little Riley could grow up to be anything but amazing in whatever field she chooses to be in. Considering her parentage, though, we'd like to suggest that modeling is taken under consideration. Someone with parents that pretty is definitely suited for the job.

**Tagged:** riley lantos, celebrity update, andrew garfield, emma stone, spider-man reboot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Angie](http://elefante_locura.livejournal.com/) because she won me in an auction in . . . January . . . Anyway, there is a subplot of this story that AO3 forced me to nix for formatting reasons. I will post it separately later after I make it like. Something that stands on its own.
> 
> Sources: [First quote](http://youtu.be/AhUV2RzNb1Y). [Jay Leno bit](http://www.nbc.com/the-tonight-show/video/emma-stone-part-2-6-5-12/1405041). All other stuff made up and very fictional.


End file.
